


What I Am

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [43]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/F, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Vicky-T/Alicia: What I Am - Edie Bricknell and the New Bohemians</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Am

Alicia slouched out of the bedroom wearing someone elses shirt and no pants to find Victoria pawing through her cupboards. "What are you looking for?" she yawned.

Victoria stood on tiptoe, and Alicia admired the curve of Victoria's ass in her tiny lace panties. "The meaning of life, the universe and everything," she said, her voice muffled by the cupboard door.

"42," Alicia told her, hitting the start button on the coffee maker.

"Great," Victoria said, shutting the door. "Got any poptarts?"

Alicia smirked and made sure to waggle her butt as she bent over to get the box out of the low cupboard. She laughed as Victoria pounced. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
